Life Of The Dedvines
some weird story based off the loud house i guess Characters Millie Dedvine: '''Millie is a 10 month old baby, and the youngest of the family. Considering she is too young to have a personality, you can say she acts like a normal baby. She is playful, joyful and enjoys playing with her siblings. If you upset her, you'll get on the Dedvine family (as a whole)'s bad side. Her birthday is October 2. '''Russel Dedvine: Russel is a 2 year old who enjoys being outside. He takes care of animals, rolls around in the mud and hates taking baths. His actions disgust his older sisters, Taylor and Jasmine. However, Russel doesn't let their opinions get in his way and enjoys doing what he's doing. His birthday is November 12. Taylor Dedvine: Taylor is a 4 year old who loves drawing and sketching. She is an aspiring artist who mainly likes drawing outdoor settings. She also draws with her siblings and has many drawings made by her hung up all over her room, which she shares with Millie and Russel. Her birthday is February 21. Malachi Dedvine: Malachi is a 6 year old who likes to write. He is very quiet and likes to be alone, so if you came up to him, he'll just move away. He starts out quiet at first, but once you get to know him he is very talkative, but that's only when he is around his siblings. His birthday is August 15. Jasmine Dedvine: Jasmine is a bratty 7-year-old who loves to shop. She, alongside Courtney are the "popular Dedvines" as they proclaim themselves. They both have lots in common, as they like to shop, try on clothes, sing, dance and bully others. She holds a rivalry against her twin sister, Jaime. Her birthday is December 5. Jaime Dedvine: Jaime is Jasmine's twin sister, who is older by 90 seconds. Jaime is the literal opposite of her twin sister. She is extremely friendly, and is the social butterfly of the family. She shares atleast something in common with all of her siblings. She also does gymnastics. Her birthday is December 5. Jeffrey Dedvine: Jeffrey is an 8 year old who is an enormous history buff. He enjoys going around, telling his siblings various facts about many periods in history, although this annoys them and wish he would talk about something else. But, they still love him, because he's part of the family. His birthday is March 29. Yvonne Dedvine: Yvonne is a 10 year old who is the story's main focus. She loves foxes, math and going shopping (although she doesn't get along with Courtney and Jasmine). Yvonne also plays basketball and has lots of friends at school (her best friend is a boy in her class named Lexx). Her birthday is July 26. '''Courtney Dedvine: '''Courtney is a 12 year old who loves to sing, dance and act. She is very egotistical and is best friends with a girl at her school named Caitlyn and her sister Jasmine. Courtney is also a cheerleader and loves to keep up with trends. Her birthday is May 9. '''Lyle Dedvine: '''Lyle is a 15 year old who loves to cook and take care of the elderly. Every day, he will stop by at the local nursing home with some of his food. Sometimes he will go to the local daycare and read books. He is a happy boy who just wants people to be happy. His birthday is June 21. '''Robyn Dedvine: '''Robyn is a 16 year old who loves sports. She loves to play sports with her friends and siblings, with her favorite to play being basketball. She gets along well with Tammy and they share a room. Robyn also enjoys gardening. Her birthday is September 30. '''Tammy Dedvine: '''Tammy is an 18 year old who loves fashion and keeping up with trends. She is bossy around her siblings, but she loves them with all her heart and soul. She sometimes makes her own fashion designs and tries to get her siblings to try on her new creations. Her birthday is October 31. Chapter 1 - The Morning Tammy's view TBA